BLack to the past Part 1
TUFF HQ* Chief via speakers: All agent present to the testing polygon outside immediately. Agents start gathering up outside. Soon there arrive Claire, Crazy, Wonderkat, Agent 12428, Chito, Fairly, R, Dudley and Kitty. Dudley: What’s this all about, I was working….you know. Kitty: No you were not, you were sleeping. Dudley: Yes Kitty, but I was dreaming I was working. Claire *waving hands*: So why are we here anyway ? Chief: Oh that, well…Keswick wanted to present a new invention to everyone, tells it’s worth the time. Keswick *interrupting*: It t-t-totally is worth the time, because I give you, the t-t-time machine. Chief: Wait didn’t you have one earlier, a watch. It was much smaller then this piece of…. Keswick: I k-k-know that, but it was melt down by a robot spitting acid along with it’s plans I obtained….totally not by selling your DNA to another alien race. *giggles* Dudley: It’s awesome….but can it cook meat ? Keswick: N-n-no, why could it, it’s a sophisticated machine, that, if used right can realize your every desire. And now I will activate it, opening a portal to a not so distant f-f-future. Claire: WOW really, you hear that Crazy ? ! Crazy: Yup. Claire: Now I will finally prove bacon man exists !! Crazy: I don’t think Keswick meant that kind of “everything”. Claire: Oh, still awesome ! Dudley: Kitty, now I will finally realize my life long dream, want to know it ? Kitty: It’s related to bacon, right. Dudley: Maybe. *walks away, coming closer to R* Hey R, what’s your dream ? R: Having a family, becoming a chief……but, if judging by the glare in your eyes, you just want me to ask the same, right ? *laughs* Dudley: Kind of *smiles* R: Well, what’s your dream ? Dudley: To become the king of a bacon universe !! *stomach starts rumbling* That reminds me I want some meat, can you bring me some from your car R. R: Not now, sorry, I wait for an important phone call *phone rings* There it is, I got to go. Dudley: Wait, how about the grill. R *running*: Take the keys, you’ll find it yourself. *throws keys* Dudley: Thanks, *starts running for the keys* I got them I got them *catches keys* *While Dudley was catching them he was losing his balance and pushed Kitty and himself in the portal of the time machine. Right after that the time machine broke down and the portal closed.* R: Back, what did I miss ? Wonderkat: Dudley and Kitty got in the time machine and it broke down. R: What time was the machine programmed for Keswick ?! Keswick: 30 y-y-y-years in the future. Chief: Oh no, and now who’ll try my pies. I mean…they are too good agents to be gone. R *lets head down*: And to think I’m partially guilty for this. Is there any chance to return them ? Keswick: Absolutely not a single o-o-one. R: Hm, then we’ll just wait for them. I need to think on this. *meanwhile Dudley and Kitty exit the portal and arrive in the same familiar ambiance* Dudley: What…HAPPENED HERE !!? Kitty: You pushed me and we entered the portal….but nothings seems to have changed here. Come on Dudley, we need to get inside TUFF. Dudley: Yeah, R’s car is in the parking lot, and I still want some meat. Kitty: I mean we have to find out what happened to us. Dudley: Oh, that too. *Dudley and Kitty come close to the TUFF HQ entrance. They are scanned by a light.* ???: Unauthorized agents, initializing procedure 13. Dudley: What did he say Kitty ? *Dudley and Kitty are catapulted away from the entrance in TUFF* Kitty: I don’t understand, it’s like no one remembers us here. Come on Dudley, let’s go home. *Dudley returned at the entrance* Dudley: Let me in !! *pushes door, and gets catapulted again, landing next to Kitty* Dudley: Yeah, let’s go home. *They walk towards the parking lot, but there is no sign of TUFF Mobile* Kitty: I just parked the car right here. *they walk through the parking, and see a car covered in dust. Dudley and Kitty come closer to it, and see a letter stuck in the window cleaners. Their names are written on it.* Dudley: Oh….a letter, open it Kitty, open it !! *Kitty opens the letter and starts reading out loud* Kitty *reading*: “Dudley and Kitty, if you are reading this it means you are now 30 years in the future, and are not considered TUFF agents anymore. I suppose I can help you return to the right time, but you must come to me. My car will deliver you to my location. I remember Dudley has a sample of it’s keys. Yours sincere, R.” Kitty: Dudley, you know what this means ? Dudley: That I finally get to eat ? Kitty: No….but let’s go by your version. *Dudley presses a button on the key and the car opens. Dudley and Kitty get inside, and Dudley starts eating* Kitty: Don’t you think that meat is expired. Dudley *with ironic voice* : No, meat never expires. *Car engine start and the car converts in the jet. Dudley and Kitty are both automatically buckled up. They look at each with a scared look. The jet takes of and rapidly gathers speed. Dudley: I think you were right Kitty, it’s either the speed of the car, or the meat, but I feel sick. *makes an expression of a face ready to throw up* Kitty: Dudley, don’t do it here ! *almost 2 hours later* Car: 100 Km left before the destination, prepare for landing. Dudley: Finally, it’s boring in here, maybe I’ll turn on the radio. *presses a button* Car: Emergency shut down sequence activated. *engine stops and the jet starts falling down* Dudley and Kitty *scared hug each other*: Aaaaahhh !! *The jet crashes right before a mansion. Dudley and Kitty get out of the wrecks without a single scratch* Kitty: Well, this car sure had some safety features on it. Dudley: Hey look Kitty, that house over there seems familiar. Kitty: You’re right Dudley, that’s R’s mansion, come on, let’s knock at the door. Dudley: Just a second Kitty, the meat is coming out *throws up behind the car wrecks* Now let’s go. *They walk and arrive at the front door. Dudley rings the bell and someone opens the door.* Dudley: R !! it’s you *hugs him* You haven’t changed a bit, the same suit, scars…..only you have a white stripe across your face. ??? *pushing Dudley gently away*: I’m afraid you confused me by my father, agent R. My current code name…….well, R Jr in English. Will you present yourselves friends ? Dudley: Wait……Jr, you’re R’s his…….son ?! Jr: Yes. Kitty: Well, we are Kitty and Dudley. We arrived here because of an incident related to time travel. Sound stupid doesn’t it. *makes a wacko face* Jr.: Not at all, dad told me you could arrive in approximatevly this part of the year. Dudley: So he didn’t forget us. Jr.: By the contrary, he prepared for your arrival. Kitty: Well can we see him ? Jr.: Oh course, you just arrived at the end of the working day, he’s in his cabinet just now. You can come in, I’ll call him to come down to you. Fell like home. Dudley *chewing antique furniture*: Thanks , we will. Kitty: Dudley !! Dudley: What ?! he said we can feel like home. *In a few moments R comes down the stairs* R *rubbing his eyes* : Dudley, Kitty, those really you ? ! Kitty: Yeah ! R: I missed…. Dudley *interrupting*: You missed us ? (smiles) R: That of course, but I mean I miscalculated the date of your arrival. Right……..leap days. Well, what brings you here guys…….right, time travel thing. Kitty: Exactly, you said you can help us return. R: I remember, and I will, I assure you guys. But first, maybe you want to take a rest, talk about the future maybe there are thing you would like to know. Dudley: Can cars fly. R: Yes, but only 15 cm above the ground. But I meant question about TUFF, or stuff like that. Kitty: Why not. R: Great, let’s take some seats in the house place. *They walk in the house place and take some seats* Dudley: Oooh, story time. R: Yes, I’ll tell if briefly. TUFF still works… Dudley: But it was empty when we arrived. R: Well yes, they are all at the TUFF picnic today. I got an invitation with my family as well, but I had a busy day today. Kitty: Is TUFF still successful at catching villains without us ? R: That’s…….a very good question, I can’t even respond to it in a few words. You see guys, you two were very special for TUFF. After you were gone, most of the villains literary lost all interest in fighting crime, as it wasn’t as fun for them anymore. Kitty: Wait… so they went straight ? R: Exactly ! I can even bring a few examples. The Chameleon started his own clothing company named “Leather Lizard”, very trendy today. Bird Brain made his own company of air jets called “Booby Booster”, also popular. And Snaptrap made it on the Broadway, who would’ve guessed . Dudley: Wow, really ? ! R: Yes, but as the Petropolis was full of other crooks TUFF never went off business. Dudley: So how’s the Chief doing ? R: ……………. Kitty *understanding the meaning of the silence*: So who’s the Chief of TUFF now ? R: Former agent 12428 is. Dudley: Well how are you holding up then R ? R: Very well, I’m now the RUFF Chief, have a nice family *points to a family portrait on the wall* *Kitty takes a closer look* Kitty: Who’s next to you ? Dudley: Hey Kitty, did you portrait without me ? R: That’s my dear wife, former agent O. *proud face expression* Kitty: It’s like…. R: Looking in a mirror *laughs* Kitty: That too, but I mean there are like two O’s there. R: Oh, well, our children look alike their parents. Expect they have a little trait from the both. *Jr. waves one hand* Kitty: I see. So where are they now ? R: On a mission, should return in a few days. Kitty: And I guess you’re concerned about your daughter and wife. R : I always am. But *laughs* I know then well enough, they are ready for anything. Kitty: If you say so. R: …..and then I’ve lost both my legs along one mission, but otherwise it’s pretty good. Dudley: Wait, but I see you have your legs with you. R *smiles*: Technology, those are custom made bionic legs with personally built in by me rocket boosters. *lifts up a little the pants* See, a perfect substitute. Dudley: But I see fur. It’s your leg there ! *lifts up the fur letting visible the metal structure* Kitty: And how did you lose them ? *R stares looking straight at one point. In a flashback he sees a weapons depot on fire, him laying with the legs stuck in wrecks and Franz Ferdinand looking at him and going away, lighting a dynamite fuse. Then R sees a chainsaw just near him.* R: ……sport’s trauma. But now, I am basically like Darth Viper, from Star Fish Wars, remember this movie guys. *laughs* Dudley: AWESOME !! *laughs* Kitty: And you said they have rockets inside, so, you can fly ? R: Almost as fast as the infamous RUFF Mobile, that I suppose brought you here. Can I take a look at it ? It’s been quite some time since I left one the most exquisite, expensive and performant vehicles in the whole Euro-Asia there. Dudley: S……ure, but it has a few scratches on it. R: Well then I found an activity for the evening. *smiles* It’s not that a problem, I can polish it and it’ll be like new. *Exits the house and walk to the alley, observing the wrecks left from his car. R widely opens his mouth, staring at them.* Dudley: It……….can be glued up. R: *sights* I am really lucky I made another modification just after you were gone. Dudley, you still have the keys to it, right ? Dudley: Sure *passes keys* *R presses a button on the keys and the RUFF Mobile reassembles from wrecks, gaining a brand-new look. Kitty: How is this possible ? *stares amazed at car in the process of reassembling* R: I have……….had a friend at GUFF, he didn’t ask questions and neither did I. Kitty: Had ? What happened to him ? R: He *lets head down*……was neutralized. Kitty: Oh, sorry for your friend. R: Yeah, marriage’s not for everyone. So, I guess you guys are a little hungry after your journey, we’ll have a nice dinner, and first thing tomorrow, we’ll work on your return back to your original time. Category:Fan fiction